Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Chirstmas!
by chocho mami
Summary: -SPECIAL NATAL-   Naruto seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun harus hidup sebatang kara di malamnya Natal. Namun dia akhirnya menemukan sahabat pertamanya.   Gaje, Alur cepat, miss typo s , dll. RnR, please!


Hallo, minna-san! \(^O^)/

Rii balik lagi. Sekarang, rii membawa fict special Natal. Maaf, kalo jelek. Namanya juga author baru minim inspirasi dan gak bakat buat nulis. Sekali lagi, maaf kalo jelek. *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*

Yak, tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi. Happy Reading, minna!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto bukan punya rii, tapi punya seorang komikus berbakat bernama Mashashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T / K+ ? Rii gak tahu. Mohon diberi tahu! *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*

**Genre:**

Romance

**Pairing:**

ChibiSasuChibiNaru

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo(s), sedikit (banyak banget) OOC, dll., dsb., dkk.

**Pengenalan 2**** tokoh utama:**

Namikaze Naruto : 7 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 9 tahun

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Butiran putih jatuh dari langit.

Lembut. Sangat lembut.

Bulan ini. Bulan Desember. Bulan di mana seluruh kota Tokyo atau juga mungkin beberapa belahan bumi di dunia ini telah diselimuti oleh butiran putih halus yang sangat terasa dingin di kulit tersebut.

Hal itu bisa dilihat dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan memakai pakaian yang sangat tebal untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dari sentuhan butiran putih yang disebut salju itu.

Di sebuah Gereja Kristen bernama Gereja St. Theresia, terlihatlah seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi untuk para jemaat itu.

Bocah lelaki itu terlihat memandangi patung Yesus yang ada di depan mesbah dengan khusyuk.

"Tuhan Yesus, bental lagi adalah hali Natal. Apa Canta benelan ada untuk Nayu? Nayu kan anak baik, Nayu gak buat nakal lagi. Nayu pengen Canta membeli hadiah peltama buat Nayu ecok malam,"kata anak itu penuh harap dengan kedua tangannya yang saling dipertemukan. Berdoa.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, anak dengan mata sapphire yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu segera meninggalkan Gereja.

Ia berjalan melewati salju yang turun tanpa menggunakan baju tebal maupun jaket, sehingga dia selalu memeluk dirinya dan sesekali menggosokan kedua tangannya ketika berjalan di tengah salju itu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan di tengah salju tebal, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir hutan Tokyo.

Ia memasuki rumah mungil itu dengan riang.

"Tadaima!"katanya ceria.

Tak ada sahutan apa pun dari dalam rumah itu hanya keheninganlah yang menyambutnya.

"Ah! Nayu lupa. Kaacan kan udah...,"

Bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya, dari mata Naruto mengalirlah setitik air.

Seakan tersadar, Naruto pun langsung mengusap hal itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nayu gak boleh nangis lagi. Nayu udah janji sama Kaacan untuk mandili,"kata Naruto dengan senyum manis. Ia bertekad untuk menepati janjinya pada sang Kaasan.

Naruto pun segera melepaskan sandalnya dan memasuki ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya.

Lalu Naruto yang tadi hanya memakai selembar kaos orange dan celana pendek coklat langsung mengambil jaket orange tebal dan syal kuning yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Ia memakainya dengan segera. Lalu ia pun mengganti celana yang dipakainya dengan celana panjang yang tebal.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan dengan segera memakai boot hitam miliknya.

Saat akan mengambil topi orange yang tergeletak di kursi di ruang tamu, Naruto berhenti sejenak saat melihat foto yang berada di meja yang dekat dengan kursi itu.

"Kaacan liat Nayu kan di cana? Nayu udah besal loh,"katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto langsung saja mengambil topinya dan keluar dari rumah mungilnya tanpa lupa menutup pintu.

'Kaacan gak pelu khawatil lagi 'ma Nayu,'batin Naruto sambil berlari.

-Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-

Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang anak kecil yang sudah harus bekerja di usianya yang masih sangat bocah tersebut.

Hal itu dikarenakan ibunya yang telah merawatnya dari kecil, yaitu Uzumaki Kushina telah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu karena penyakit kanker paru-paru yang telah lama diidapnya.

Ayahnya? Jangan tanyakan hal itu pada anak ini. Ia tak pernah mengenal sosok seorang ayah. Ia hanya mengetahui adanya seorang ibu dan anak di dalam keluarga. Kushina tidak pernah memberi tahunya tentang sosok ayah. Mungkin jika ada yang bertanya pada Naruto, 'Siapa ayahmu?', Naruto pasti akan menjawab, 'Ayah? Apa itu?'.

Ironis?

Tapi itulah Naruto dan kehidupannya.

Sehari-harinya di bulan Desember ini, Naruto selalu berkeliling ke rumah-rumah yang berada di dekat Gereja St. Theresia.

Membersihkan salju dari halaman rumah yang satu ke halaman rumah yang lain. Itulah yang dilakukan bocah pirang ceria berumur 7 tahun ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Tidak. Anak itu pantang untuk menyerah. Ia telah berjanji kepada Almarhumah Ibunya untuk menjadi seorang anak lelaki yang mandiri dan kuat. Ia tak akan semudah itu menarik kata-katanya.

* * *

Setelah membersihkan 5 halaman rumah dari tumpukan salju yang menyelimuti halaman rumah-rumah tersebut. Naruto pun akan mengakhiri pekerjaannya hari ini pada rumah ke-6. Karena dia merasa upahnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli makan (baca: ramen) untuk malam ini.

Naruto pun berjalan ke rumah yang ke-6. Rumah mewah bergaya eropa dengan didominasi warna biru.

Naruto pun berjalan memasuki halaman rumah tersebut, setelah mendapat izin dari satpam yang menjaga rumah itu.

Agak susah berjalan di halaman rumah itu. Karena memang Naruto belum pernah sama sekali membersihkan rumah yang satu ini. Karena rumah ini baru dihuni kemarin oleh salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang ini.

Setelah sampai di pintu masuk rumah itu, Naruto segera mengetuk pintunya dengan keras.

"TOK!-TOK!-TOK!"

Menunggu selama 5 menit setelah mengetuk pintu, barulah pintu megah itu dibuka oleh seorang maid.

"Eh? Ada apa ya, adik kecil?"tanya maid berambut pirang pucat itu ramah.

Dengan agak malu-malu, Naruto pun menjawab pertanyaan maid tersebut.

"Ehm..gomen ne, neecan! Namaku Ujumaki Nayuto. Aku bekelja sebagai pembelcih halaman lumah di daelah ini. Apa mau halaman lumah ini aku belsihkan?"tanyanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Maid tersebut terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Eum..bo..,"

Belum sempat maid itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Terdengarlah suara dari dalam.

"Tunggu dulu!"kata seseorang, mengintrupsi pembicaraan maid dan bocah tersebut.

Maid tersebut terkejut saat melihat seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke-sama,"kata maid tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya.

Anak yang bernama Sasuke itu telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Ia melihat sejenak penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya jauh dari kata bagus itu. Lalu ia pun menoleh ke arah maid yang masih membungkukan badan tersebut.

"Pergilah. Anak ini biar aku saja yang mengurus,"kata Sasuke datar.

"Ah! I-iya,"kata sang maid yang langsung pergi ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Sasuke pun lalu menoleh ke arah anak itu lagi.

Naruto pun menatap Sasuke dengan mata sapphirenya tersebut.

Sapphire dan onyx pun bertemu.

'DEG!'

Sasuke merasa ada yang menusuk jantungnya saat mata mereka berdua ketemu.

'Ck. Apa ini?'batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Karena mereka hanya terus berdiri di depan itu dan saling berpandangan. Naruto yang telah menunggu jawaban Sasuke pun angkat bicara untuk memastikan pertanyaan tadi.

"Ano, Cacuke. Jadi mau dibelsihkan gak halaman lumahmu ini?"kata Naruto kepada bocah lelaki yang bertatapan mata dengannya sedari tadi.

Seakan tersadar dari dunia khayalnya, Sasuke pun membalas anak itu dengan 'hn' andalannya.

"Ano..gomen, Cacuke. 'Hn' itu apa, cih?"tanya Naruto polos.

Sungguh. Sasuke sangat gemas dengan anak berambut pirang ini. 'Dia memang terlalu polos? Atau terlalu bodoh sih,'batin Sasuke, 'Dan apa itu 'cacuke','batinnya lagi kesal.

"Ck. Dobe. Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sa-Su-Ke. Ngerti?"kata Sasuke yang sangat jauh dari apa yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

"Ca-"

"Sa,"

"Cha-"

"SA,"

"Cya-"

"SA!"

"Ca..hiks,"

"Eh?"

Sasuke kaget. Sungguh kaget. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat bocah pirang imut yang ada di hadapannya ini menangis.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks,"

Sasuke pun semakin kelabakan melihat bocah tersebut semakin sesegukan.

"Su-sudah. Jangan nangis,"kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang Naruto yang tertutupi topinya.

"Hiks..gomen, Cacuke. Hiks..Nayu gak bica ngomong hiks..dengan..hiks..hiks..benal,"kata Naruto sambil mengelap air mata yang mengalir dari bola mata sapphire itu dengan punggung tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan tebal.

Sasuke pun merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Naruto untuk menyebut namanya dengan benar. Walau pun dia memang kesal karena namanya disebut begitu, tapi ia tidak bermaksud membuat bocah yang di-'suka'-inya ini menangis.

"Hn. Sudahlah. Kau boleh bekerja sekarang. Aku akan mengawasimu. Kalo kerjamu tidak benar. Awas saja,"kata Sasuke dengan –pura-pura- serius.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke langsung mendongakan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Lalu ia pun memberikan cengiran khas-nya.

"YOSH! Makacih, Cacuke,"katanya ceria walau masih saja ada setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

Lalu Naruto pun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tak lupa, mata onyx Sasuke yang selalu mengawasinya dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah porselennya tanpa sadar.

-Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-

24 Desember 2010.

Naruto pun melakukannya pekerjaan lagi hari ini.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, sekarang rumah-rumah di sekitar Gereja St. Theresia sedang tidak membutuhkan bantuannya karena hari ini adalah hari di mana akan adanya malam natal.

Naruto pun hanya bisa berjalan tanpa arah hanya untuk mencari rumah yang membutuhkan jasanya.

Saat ia melewati rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia melihat keadaan rumah tersebut dari pagar biru yang melindungi rumah itu.

'Ah! Kayaknya ciang ini Nayu halus tahan gak makan,'batin Naruto sedih. Tapi di luar ia terus bersikap seolah dirinya tak terbebani hal apa pun.

Naruto pun akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Dobe,"

Tapi sebelum Naruto melangkah pergi, ia mendengar suara khas seseorang yang baru ia kenal kemarin, dengan panggilan khasnya pula kepada dirinya.

Naruto berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Loh? Kok gak ada olang? Lacanya tadi ada suala Cacuke deh,"gumam Naruto bingung.

Naruto pun berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi lagi.

"Ck. Di atas, Dobe,"kata suara itu lagi.

Naruto pun berhenti lagi dan mendongak ke atas. Saat itu juga, ia pun melihat Sasuke yang sedang ada di salah satu dahan pohon yang di perkarangan rumahnya.

"Eh? Cacuke?"tanya Naruto meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hn,"balas Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Sasuke pun lalu melompat turun dari pohon yang tingginya 3 meter itu.

"Wow!"decak kagum Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah pagar yang membatasi dirinya dan Naruto.

Sasuke pun lalu membuka pagar tersebut.

"Masuklah,"perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun menurut mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke tersebut.

* * *

Saat di dalam rumah.

"Duduklah,"kata Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto pun mengikuti perintah dari teman sekaligus tuannya itu.

"Ehm..Ne~ Cacuke, kok sepi cekali mana neechan cantik dan jiichan satpam?"tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke, membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke yang akan pergi beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman pun melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto.

"Mereka semua aku suruh pulang karena nanti malam itu malam natal,"kata Sasuke. Ia pun langsung menuju dapur.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke pun hanya menunduk sedih.

'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku gak boleh menangis di cini,'batin Naruto menepis perasaan sedihnya.

Naruto pun lalu mendongak lagi dan tersenyum lebar.

Lalu Naruto yang merupakan orang yang tidak bisa diam. Maka, untuk menunggu Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang membuat minuman, ia pun berjalan-jalan di ruang tamu yang besar itu untuk melihat-lihat.

'Wah! Kaacan Cacuke telnyata cantik juga, ya. Tapi tetep tidak bica mengalahkan kecantikan Kaacanku. Hehehe,'batin Naruto dengan terkikik-kikik kecil saat melihat sebuah foto yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Ah! Pohon Natal!"kata Naruto riang saat melihat pohon cemara imitasi yang besar yang dihias sedemikian rupa di ruangan itu.

Naruto pun melihat-lihat pohon natal tersebut dengan lebih teliti lagi.

'Bagusnya. Andai di rumah kita juga ada pohon Natal, ya, Kaacan,'batin Naruto miris untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa sadar saat Naruto masih mematung di depan pohon Natal imitasi tersebut. Sasuke telah datang membawa sebuah nampan dengan segelas jus tomat, segelas jus jeruk, serta sepiring nasi goreng.

Ia meletakan nampan tersebut di meja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Dobe, ngapain kau di situ. Sini, makan,"kata Sasuke, tanpa maksud bertanya.

Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi Sasuke pun terlihat sedang mengusap wajahnya.

Lalu ia pun berbalik ke hadapan Sasuke dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Iya, makasih,"kata Naruto.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke melihat setitik air mata di sudut mata sapphire orang yang disayanginya itu belum lama ini.

-Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-

"Ah! Enak! Makacih, ya, Cacuke. Aku gak tau kalo gak ada Cacuke, aku mau makan apa siang ini,"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang baru saja menghabisi jus tomatnya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau. Dobe,"kata Sasuke.

"Iya, ada apa?"tanya Naruto bingung karena Sasuke memanggilnya tetapi tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

"Hn. Tidak jadi. Aku mau nyimpan ini dulu,"kata Sasuke.

"Mau kubantu?"tanya Naruto menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Ini hanya sebentar,"kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto pun akhirnya tetap duduk dengan perasaan tidak enak kepada Sasuke.

-Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-

"Halo? Jadi, apa hasilnya?"tanya Sasuke kepada orang yang diteleponnya.

Dia sekarang sedang berada di dapur. Setelah meletakan piring dan gelas kotor tadi di tempatnya, Sasuke segera menelpon seseorang menggunakan telepon rumahnya.

"Sasuke-sama, menurut info yang saya dapat. Uzumaki ah! Atau tepatnya Namikaze Naruto adalah penerus tunggal Namikaze Corp. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina membawa dia lari 4 tahun lalu karena ia tidak tahan dengan suaminya, Namikaze Minato, yang jarang di rumah. Kehidupan mereka pun menjadi melarat. Namun, Kushina-san telah meninggal 2 bulan lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Minato-sama. Akhirnya, Naruto pun hidup sebatang kara di rumah mungil di belakang Gereja , pinggir hutan,"kata seseorang yang ditelepon Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Lalu?"tanya Sasuke lagi setelah bisa menguasai emosinya yang sedang kacau.

"Menurut warga sekitar, jangan tanyakan atau berbicara apapun yang berhubungan tentang ayah karena Naruto-sama sangat tidak tahu tentang hal itu,"kata seseorang di seberang tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-san atas infonya,"kata Sasuke.

"Hoho...No problem, Tuan muda. Eum..Kau tertarik dengannya, Tuan muda?"tanya orang bernama Kakashi tersebut, terdengar nada jahil di dalam perkataanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan dari orang terpercaya keluarganya tersebut. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Kakashi-san,"kata Sasuke malas. Dengan segera, ia menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

Sasuke pun hanya menyeringai senang, setelah menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

-Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya, Naruto yang mulai mengantuk. Karena, sedari tadi, kepala Naruto selalu hampir terjatuh dikarenakan matanya yang berat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan dari bocah hiperaktif tersebut.

"Dobe, kemarilah. Kita tidur saja,"kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto kaget. Ia langsung mendongak ke arah Sasuke. "Eh? Tak ucah, Cacuke. Nayu pulang aja, ntal lagi malam,"kata Naruto yang mulai berdiri dari tempat yang didudukinya tadi.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. "Dobe, temenin aku. Orang tuaku sedang sibuk di luar negri,"kata Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia merasa kasihan akan perkataan Sasuke, namun ia juga merasa takut, atas tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. "Apa tak apa, Cacuke?"tanya Naruto ragu.

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn,' andalannya. Lalu ia segera menarik Naruto naik ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Akhirnya dengan paksaan Sasuke, mereka pun tidur bersama, dibalut selimut hangat.

-Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-

"Nggh,"gumaman tak jelas terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Terlihat di balutan selimut hangat tersebut, Naruto menggeliat resah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Kaacan, hiks..jangan tinggalin Nayu sendili. Hiks..KAACAN!"teriak Naruto yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk di tempat tidur tersebut.

Naruto langsung menangis. Ia menyender di sandaran tempat tidur, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Tekanan batin. Itulah yang dialaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya suara seseorang, yang Naruto kenali sebagai suara dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Cacuke?"tanya Naruto berusaha menyakinkan. Ia sungguh takut. Kerapuhan yang selama ini ditutupinya, terlihat oleh seorang sahabat pertamanya.

Sasuke langsung duduk di kasur. Berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Jangan menangis,"kata Sasuke lembut. Ia menghapus air mata yang mulai jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata Naruto.

Bukannya semakin tenang, Naruto malah semakin menangis. Ia merasa kehangatan yang dirindukannya dari Sasuke. Sangat nyaman, sehingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekap Naruto dalam 1 dekapan hangat.

Saat Sasuke mendekapnya. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan hati Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto membalas dekapan sang Uchiha.

"Keluarkanlah, semuanya. Malam ini, aku akan menemanimu,"kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto yang sedang sesegukan.

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukan tersebut.

Tanpa ucapan yang resmi, Naruto tahu Sasuke mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Memahami diri Naruto yang rapuh tersebut. Naruto merasa, Sasukelah orang yang paling disayanginya saat ini setelah Kaasan tercintannya.

-Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul, 00.00

Sasuke melihat, Naruto yang berada di dekapannya telah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Sudah tenang?"tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto yang ada di dekapannya, hanya bisa mengangguk sambil sesegukan sesekali.

Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengelus punggung Naruto. Mencium puncak kepala bocah pirang ini dengan penuh perasaan.

"Dobe,"panggil Sasuke kecil.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Ya?"tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu memegang pipi kenyal tersebut.

"Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Chirstmas,"

Dengan satu kalimat tersebut, Sasuke pun akhirnya memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir mungil Naruto. Ciuman penuh perasaan yang menenangkan hati Naruto.

Setelah beberapa detik, ciuman tersebut berakhir.

"Itu hadiah natalmu,"kata Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir di wajah porselennya. Naruto terbelalak kaget.

Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. "Makacih, hiks..Cacuke, hiks..hiks..Nayu senang. Nayu suka Cacuke,"kata Naruto sambil menangis, ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga suka kamu, Dobe. Jadi, ssstt! Jangan nangis lagi. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kau akan tinggal di sini mulai saat ini. Tidurlah,"kata Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hiks..Makacih. Nayu cayang Cacuke,"lirih Naruto dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke. Matanya mulai mengantuk sekarang.

Lalu mereka pun tidur dalam dekapan hangat serta balutan selimut, di bawah butiran salju yang turun serta alunan lagu-lagu Natal yang mulai didendangkan dari arah Gereja.

- OWARI -

Hah! Kacau-kacau. Kepanjangan lagi. Lalu, alur cepet banget juga. *pundung di pojokan*

Semoga minna gak enek baca fict rii ini.

Trus rii mau tanya, feel-nya dapet gak? Kalo gak, rii mending gak usah nulis fict yang merepotkan begini deh. Susah juga. Kalo fictnya beralur sedikit sedih. HWUUE! Sedih banget rii, fict ini ancur banget. Mohon saran dan kritiknya, ya! Hehehe.

Oh, ya! Di sini, aku buat latarnya itu malam natal, bukan natal. Oke? Hehehe.

Soal ortu Sasu, pokoknya mereka di luar negeri. TITIK. *dibantai*

Minato? Anggap aja hilang, chara gak penting di sini. *dirasengan*

Lalu soal Gereja, ehem..itu hanya nama Gereja dari Gereja Katolik yang ada di daerah rii. Jadi jangan tanya sama rii, 'emang ada Gereja St. Theresia di Tokyo?' Namanya juga fict, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Hehehe... –bletak!-

Dan maaf, ya. Fict ini buatnya buru-buru. Hehehe. Makanya jelek. GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN! *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*

Oh, ya! Psstt! Kalo jadi, aku mau buat sequel tahun baru dan valentine. Hehehe... Tapi jangan harap juga, ya! Kan kalo jadi..-dibantai-

Dan..akhir kata, MERRY CHIRSTMAS, MINNA-SAN!

RnR, please! \(^o^)/


End file.
